Hoot's Engagment
by Iresol
Summary: Yes, another one, its a long Black Hawk Down oneshot about Hoot proposing to his girl. There is some language and fluff, you've been warned. Pre-Movie Hoot and Diana fic #5.


Authors note, Ok, so this is like before the wedding, obviously, and a one shot. Now I know there is no order to this but the muses come and go, and have gotten a grand idea, so shoot me. Also, I couldn't figure out how to do the ending, so just use your imagination. Hope you enjoy.

The "Cantina" was a small little Mexican restaurant, kept secret by the locals of London. It was usually packed for the lunch hour but a table or two was always reserved for the special clients.

Lily was one of them, a tall obviously gorgeous blonde who always wore the most expensive clothes, which fit her perfectly, as if she were the patron saint of models. She sat at the reserved table and waited for her best friend since kindergarten.

Both she and Diana had grown up on base together until her mother died, throughout their childhood they had written and called, and when they were stationed together they were inseparable. When college came they shared a dorm and matching tattoos from a drunken St. Patrick's Day.

When they graduated Lily married an older businessman from Sicily and opened her own law firm. Diana traveled around as a nurse. They called one another every Sunday, when Diana told her she would be in London Lily flew over from her home in Italy.

Such thoughts raced through her head as she waited for a friend she hadn't seen in three years.

She sat back and drank some imported Mexican beer that nauseated her, a coke sat in the empty place for her friend. She set her beer down and smiled at a young couple who had eyed her when she came in, it could have been the simple pale blue pant suit she wore, or her matching heels, or the seven carat ring she wore in her left finger. She flashed them a perfect smile then glanced back at the door, it had opened and let in rain and a few people.

Spring rainstorms.

One of the people shed off a man's leather jacket and gave it to the waiting workers. The woman smiled a thank you and he pointed to Lily's table.

Diana looked across the room and found her best friend, a quick wave told her to hurry up.

It wasn't hard to notice the flushed cheeks or goofy smile her friend wore, but it drew Lily's attention. It'd been a long while since she'd seen her friend in such

a good mood. She took a closer look as her friend came closer and sat down in the empty seat in front of Lily, in a quiet part of the restaurant.

First she noticed Diana carried herself differently, she seemed happier, the goofy smile she wore could only come from _one_ thing. Even though she was completely drenched she wore that smile. As she peeled off a soaked denim jacket a purple mark flashed from her neck, between the wet hair that was plastered to her skin.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Is the sex that good?"

Diana grinned, she tried to speak but no words would come, her cheeks grew even brighter and she just smirked like a child. It brought a grin out on her friend, "Oh Mary, Great Mother of Bon Jovi, where is this Sex God?"

The grin almost overcame Diana again, she sipped her coke and smirked, "I left him to his own devices."

"His own devices? So you left him with a stack of porno videos and lube?"

A shriek came from Diana, she shook her head, "Perv! No, I left him at the hotel with enough money for take out."

With a shake of the head Lily sipped her beer, she watched her friend pull her wet white shirt off her skin, or try to. "Don't, leave it alone and we'll get better service."

"How's your husband," Diana asked, ignoring Lily's advice while she continued to pick at her shirt. Without a care Lily calmly stated, "He's now head blackmailer."

"Lily that's wonderful….he was what, _head _leg breaker at your wedding?"

Lily had to think it over, "Yeah, anyway, tell me about this man. I've never seen you this happy."

The smile just grew larger as Diana told Lily everything, she listened as her friend told her how they met, what he looked like, every last detail. Lily listened and filed it away for after lunch.

**After Lunch……..**

"Five hundred dollar heels do not belong out in the rain," Lily swore under her breath, her cream white leather trench coat wrapped around her as she walked down the quaint hall of the Inn.

Where Diana and Hoot were staying, the carpet sunk under her heels and made it a tad more difficult to walk.

She came to the door with numbers 22 and came to a stop, she looked around and saw no one.

It'd been a while since she'd seen her friend, last time she saw Diana she had decided to leave her asshole boyfriend Doctor Randy, and now she was the happiest woman in the world. Lily would be sure it stayed that way.

She reached out and knocked, knowing Diana was out at a bookstore and would be there for a while. Just incase Diana came back too early she had Leo and Donny outside.

When the door opened Lily had to admit Diana was right, the man was fucking gorgeous, even as a married woman she gave him the once over. Then she pointed at him, "Hoot?"

Hoot stared at her finger, "Yeah?" Not used to having fingers jabbed his way without a reason, he assumed it was an English custom. He looked at the lady and wondered whether she was lost.

"Perfect, I need a word with you."

He stared at her, "Who are you?"

The southern accent was charming Lily decided, she could see how Diana enjoyed it, she was no big southern fan but she could deal with accent on this man. Man, not boy or guy, defiantly man.

"Diana's friend, Lily Ciccotelli."

Hoot let her in but thought over the name, "Ciccotelli? I've heard that name b'fore, that's that crime family out in tha Mediterranean."

Lily stepped in the room and waved him of, "There is no such thing as the Mafia." She looked around the large room and decided she liked it. It was done up in Elizabethan style Victorian furniture and stuff. It even smelled like roses.

She walked over to a plush chair at the rooms oak desk and sat down, she crossed her legs and looked at Hoot, who had closed the door and now leant on it. She gave him points for keeping his distance from her. The untrusting look on his face told her he didn't completely believe her, but it wasn't a problem, she'd be quick.

"All right, listen up Hoot. I just got back from lunch and just so you know

we're having dinner together tonight, so keep quiet about my little visit."

Hoot listened to her, she seemed rather sure of herself and the fact they were having dinner, so he didn't argue.

"Now Diana is my best friend, she's my boo, I'd die for her. She gave my ass a kidney when we were fourteen so we're blood. Were sisters. Now I am very old fashion, she tolerates far more then I do, I'm sure you're aware of Randy?"

Hoot nodded.

Lily clapped her hands, the ring catching his eye for a minute, "Now, God bless her, she dated that man far too long, I would have shot him between the eyes after the first year, but she's not old fashion like me. Are you feeling me yet?"

"Yeah," Hoot nodded.

"Perfect. Now, just so you know I'm going to be the Godmother to your children. So we're going to have to get along," Lily informed Hoot, who seemed unsure whether to be puzzled or cautious. Now he wasn't sure if she were still threatening him or if she were buddying up to him.

Lily stood up and smoothed out her trench coat, "This is the happiest I have ever seen her. So you have my permission to marry her."

Hoot stared at her, still puzzled with the woman, so he nodded. Lily patted his strong arm, "It was wonderful to meet you, Hoot, I look forward to dinner and remember _don't piss me off_."

Hoot watched her leave, she waved and smiled brightly before she closed the door. He then slumped against the wall and rolled his eyes, "My God they're all insane."

**Later that day….**

Once the pay-per-view Super bowl that he had missed a month ago was over, Hoot headed down the hall for the vending machine. Having no desire to venture out in the torrential rain.

He made sure to peek around all the corners as he navigated his way through the ground floor. On the hunt for the crazy blonde who had threatened to kill him earlier, who apparently would be the Godmother to his children. He was also quite sure she was married to the mob.

"Leave it to Diana to make friends with'a psychopathic bitch from hell, who's married to the mob," he muttered shoving his hand in his jeans looking for

change, to find none, "Aw shit."

The slamming of the side door drew his attention, rain filled the halls for a brief second then was gone. Diana came running in holding a soaked newspaper over her head, it looked as if she had walked through the Atlantic, he could not help but laugh.

The sight was sad.

Her clothes were wetter then if they were in a washer, her hair was soaked, plastered to her neck, shoulders, even face. Her shoes oozed water when she walked, even the leather jacket he had loaned her earlier was soaked through and through.

Diana dropped the paper and flipped him off, her cotton shirt under the soaked denim had sagged and covered her hand. She then licked her wet lip and took a deep breath, "It's a little wet."

With a shake of the head she got water from her ears, which amused him to no end. Hoot walked over to her and took the plastic bag from her hand, "Take the coat off darlin, you'll catch your death."

She stuck her tongue out but complied, wiping water from her face with pruned hands, she managed to shrug it off, Hoot took hold of the jacket and tried his best not to laugh at the soaked blue jeans and jacket she wore.

"I'm all wet," she whined digging through her pants for the room key. Whether it was the sight of her looking like a rag muffin, or what Hoot smirked, "Really?"

Diana looked at him confused then belted his dry arm, "You perv!"

"But darlin…….I love you," Hoot added, he followed her down the hall, already forgot about Lily, Diana came to the room and glared at him, "You need a hobby."

He watched her shaking had put the key in the door and turn the lock, once she stepped inside he spoke up, "Take off your clothes and dry off fore you get sick."

While she pulled her jacket off she turned and teased, "Or I'll vomick?"

Hoot pointed, just as Lily had, "Vomick is a word!" He closed the door and argued with the smirk on her face, "You vomicked from tha flu cause you wouldn get dried off."

Diana stepped closer and kissed him, "I love when you make up words."

Hoot began to argue but saw her grin grow even wider, "It's a word, and it don't have to be proper." Diana kissed his lips softly again, "We're in England Hoot, the homeland of proper English." Hoot rolled his eyes and she kissed him again.

He set the bag down and threw both his and her soaked jackets into the bathroom, she was getting undressed far too slowly for him. "Lift up your arms."

Diana listened and let him pulled her shirt off, even her skin was wet, as if she had just stepped out of the shower. Diana made a face and tried to push some of the water down into her soaked jeans. "Maybe you should just wear'a trash bag?"

She stuck out her tongue and watched as he unhooked her belt, then pulled it off in one smooth movement. Hoot tossed that aside then he noticed something odd, "Where are your shoes?"

Diana grinned like a four year old, "In my pockets."

He looked up into her bright green eyes, he pulled the slides out of her back pockets, "When the hell did you put these back there?"

With an even wider smile she teased, "When you were looking at my pointy nipples."

Hoot began to argue, but knew she was telling to truth, he stood and kissed her.

Unlike her previous kisses, his was not chaste, nor quick. It was slow and demanding, it warmed her complete body down to her toes and back. She wrapped her wet arms around his dry shoulders and tried her best to return all he gave. The soft cotton of his t-shirt absorbed the water on her skin, but the thin layer was too much for her, while Hoot carried her by the top of her jeans across the fancy room to the bed, she tugged at his t-shirt.

Ignoring the rather expensive sheets he tossed her on the bed, but had already unbuttoned her jeans so he just slid them off. Diana sat up, in no more then her unmentionables, he climbed up beside her and she pulled at the shirt. Hoot pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it.

Grateful she nodded, "Your so good to me," he nodded, "I know."

He jumped at the feeling of her cold hands on his stomach, but wasn't bothered enough to stop.

**Sometime before dinner……..**

Perched on Hoot's abdomen Diana drew her finger across his collarbone, between his shoulders as if it were the most fascinating thing in the bathroom. Her fingertips drew over the dip in his chest then down the center of his chest and back up to his Adams apple.

Hoot watched her, especially her eyes, which were intent on memorizing the skin beneath her in the tub. The water was mere inches from the top of the porcelain fixture.

All the wet clothes lay scattered about on the tile floor.

For what seemed like hours he lay beneath her, the back on his head resting on the cool glass, his feet out on the other side. Alone he easily filled the tub. But with Diana it suddenly wasn't small enough.

He watched the most beautiful woman in the world play with his chest contently, he watched the way her wet hair framed her face, her intent eyes, even the water that beaded on her skin. Until he couldn't take it any longer, he sat up and softly kissed her, "I've got somethin for you."

Diana raised her eyebrows and smiled. He kissed her again and reached over the tub, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them back in the tub with him. Diana watched, no longer seated upon his warm skin but on the hard tub.

She watched as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket.


End file.
